1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal including a display module and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
Mobile communication terminals perform a variety of additional functions besides the basic call function. That is, users can play music, watch videos, take pictures, access the Internet, send emails and text messages, etc. For example, a user can take a picture with a camera function, and then view the picture on the display of the terminal before emailing the picture to another terminal. The user can also watch a broadcast program or other video on the display.
However, mobile terminals are compact in size and include additional keypads and other input devices needed to input information (e.g., phone numbers, etc.) into the terminal. Thus, the display screen is relatively small, making it more difficult for users to view information on the display.